your_storyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Tydeus 2000/Warsaw Insurgents' Tiger
Poland (1944) Unknown tank - 1 captured Tanks during Warsaw Uprising During Warsaw Uprising, the biggest rebellion in world war II, guns were numbered, and every weapon was very precious. Also tanks, unsuitable to city battles and axposed for attack with granade or Molotov cocktail were powerful weapons, that were ablo to crush enemy's frontline and destroy their morale, as anti-tank weapons were also rare to got. The most needed vehicles were full-armored troop carriers, like "Kubuś" armored car or captured German Sd.Kfz.251 half-tracks (that one of them, later known as "Szary Wilk" was additionally armored from top site). Even German army had no specialized heavy vehicle to city fights, as Sturmtiger (that was used against Insurgents) was only in prototype trials. The contribiution of Panzerkampfwagen VI Tigers in Warsaw Uprising is unsure. Some sources mentions from 5 to 11 tanks, but some sources contradicts of using Tigers in Warsaw Uprising. Whatever, the possibilities of Tigers in this battle were numbered - the city was the worst possible battlefield for slow and massive juggernaut as Tiger was, as soon as Panzer VI was designed mainly to tank-vs-tank combat. Also the loses of Tigers are unknown - some sources mentions a few destroyed tanks, but other sources holds any Tigers were destroyed, only damaged (and later fixed). Some sources mentions the one Pz.Kpfw. VI captured - but unfortunately not used - by Warsaw Insurgents. However, the story of this "Tiger" is very weird and full of innacuracies, so it's questionable was it real Tiger. Insurgent Tiger (?) of Ochota District The interception 4th August (3 days after Uprising begun), when German convoy composed from two tanks and few armored cars/half-tracks traveled eastward from regions of Narutowicz Square to Okęcie. Insurgents attacked convoy and leaded to disconnection of two tanks (nearly seven a.m.). This tanks turned into Barska Street and than into Kaliska Street. The insurgents awaited for them with ready Panzerfausts (that were captured a few days earlier, in school near Radomska street). Than sergeant Jan Ostrowski "Osa" ("Wespe"), that was awaiting in ambush hiding behind fence of Kaliska 9 home, shooted with Panzerfaust to first tank. The projectile missed and hit telephonic pale (or, in other memorises, street lamp) that falled down on attacked tank. The crew of German tank panicked and evacuated to second tank (only one man of crew survived from Insurgents' fire). The second tank retreated to Narutowicz Square, being allegadly demaged. The abandoned "Tiger" was captured by Insurgents. Organisation of new weapon In captured tank Insurgents captured a few thousands of 7,92mm ammo, three machine pistols and 25 of granades and cannon's bullets. As tank was rare and valuable prize, Insurgents prepared to use new weapon. Lieutenant Jerzy Kołodziejski "Nieczuja" launched "Tiger" and drived it into save regions of Barska Street. Insurgents also chosen the crew for captured tank - the only known fellow is senior ogniomistrz (firemaster) Stefan Czapiński/Czapliński "Bór' ("Woods") that became gunner. Insurgents, excited with captured "Tiger" planned to use it to break out from encircled Ochota to Śródmieście district, where the other units also fought. Nextly, They planned to us it in recapture the Warsaw University of Technology, that was taken by Germans. However, every plans were blighted by capers of one young man. Powerful tank vs. some enthusiastic boi Unfortunately, during dinner time, the young sentinel that guarded tank (that was apperently not even soldier, just Polish scout) embused and launched the tank, trying to drive a little. According to other sources, young Insurgents even shot with huge cannon that brought on fire on captured cars, prepared to road. During this abysmal ride brave "driver" damaged tanks' controls, that disabled whole vehicle. In result, "Tiger" was abandoned after abstraction of all guns and ammo (gunpowder from cannon's bullets was still useful in granades). The alleged "Tiger" was ultimately blown up by Germans in 9 August. Germans used self-propelled Sd.Kfz.302 (or 303) Goliat mines, but Insurgents cut first's control rope. The second Goliat fulfilled the task and blown the tank up - and the big part of home nearby too. The doubts: was that certainly Tiger? This story is full of details that discredit that Pz.Kpfw. VI Tiger was captured by Warsaw Insurgents... *Some sources generally deny Tiger's contribution in counter-incurgency. *Barska Street is very narrow. It was angerous to enter this street and difficult to drive as heavy tank as Tiger in this road. Why German tanks roaded with huge tanks from broad Grójecka street into Barska? *Does one pale was really able to scarry upskilled German crew to abandon tank and running through dangerous streets? *Panzer VI Tiger was very complicated tank - Insurgent that drived it needed a incredible practice... Or luck. *Also, how one young Insurgent was able to start the engine, than drive the heavy, complicated tank and shoot the heavy 88mm cannon? Genius or incredible luck? *Some Insurgents mentions this tank as Panzer V Panther. Panthers were used by Germans against Warsaw Insurgents, who also captured and used two of this tanks. So, the story of unused captured tank is definitely real, but the type of captured tank is unknown. Warsaw Insurgents - as a lot soldiers on Eastern and Western European front - were using "Tiger" nick as synonym of German tank. Due to it's powerful armor and armament (but also thanks to Nazist propaganda) Pz.VI Tiger was very famous in this time - as it is famous today. It is also possible that this unused tank was not famous tank as Panther or Tiger, just common Pz.Kpfw.IV. In the day of tank's capture, the convoy of this tank traveled through Ochota district, fighting against Insurgents. Also, the additional "Schurzen" armor was making Panzer IV a little similar to Tiger, increasing it's size and making coving the Turret's dimensions. Warsaw Insurgents that analyzed captured tank as Tiger might mistake famous tank with upgraded Panzerkampfwagen IV. Sources *http://odkrywca.pl/pokaz_watek.php?id=66576 *http://www.sppw1944.org/index.html?http://www.sppw1944.org/powstanie/czolgi.html *http://www.historycy.org/index.php?showtopic=15499 *https://www.dws.org.pl/viewtopic.php?f=20&t=7373 *Wozy Bojowe Świata magazine, nr. 2/2018, Numer Specjalny: Broń pancerna w Powstaniu Warszawskim *“Czołgi Wojska Polskiego 1939-1945 vol.II” by Janusz Ledwoch (Wydawnictwo Militaria, Warsaw, 2017) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach